


Dancing With Fire

by WillowOsbourne



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Romance, Victor Zsasz works for Oswald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowOsbourne/pseuds/WillowOsbourne
Summary: Regina works at the Iceberg Lounge as an animator and is lusting after Victor.She never expected to develope romantic feelings though.But what about Victor?





	Dancing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The story is still in the making, so I might add more tags at a later time.

Music was blasting through the Iceberg Lounge and the drinks were flowing. People were huddled together around tables, trying to uphold a conversation or merely sipping on their beverages. Despite the pulsing beats and the full room the atmosphere seemed to lack a certain electricity. Even the waitresses were bored. It was for nights like this that Mr. Cobblepott had hired them. Not only to sell alcohol with a bright smile and a deep cleavage, but to entertain the crowd and animate them to dance, have fun and just stay longer and spend more money and hopefully come back.

It was Reggie's turn. Her shift had started four hours ago and after taking care of the bar and restocking the fridge she stepped into the crowd and started to dance. A smile here, a touch there, but tonight nothing she did seemed to get the people's attention. No one was swept away in her charm. No boyfriend who wanted to impress his girl, no girlfriend who wanted to show that she could dance so much better than the pretty blonde in her skinny jeans. Of course there were still the guys who tried to grab her butt or offered her money for other entertainment. She could easily do without them, but as unwelcome those encounters were she didn't need to worry. The Penguin had made sure that everyone knew, that his girls were not to be touched without their consent.  
This was one of those reasons why the security had been tripled on the weekends. No one would be able to say that Penguin couldn't ensure the safety of his employes. At times like this, when the competition was slim and his major rivals had crawled back into their caves for the time being, it meant that even the likes of none other than Victor Zsasz where demoted to simple security.

The assassin fascinated her. Somehow she found his creepy demeanor unbelievably attractive. He wasn't very tall nor had he anything that made him stand out against any other hitman in Gotham wearing black clothes and openly carrying way to big guns, but still something made her tingle way down. She assumed that it was his confidence that got to her. It made him stand out in the crowd of Headhunters and whatever they called themselves. Zsasz didn't need an alias. He was untouchable.

He was also looking unbelievably bored and Regina stifled a laugh as she glanced at him across the room. She had danced herself a little away from the bar and watched him on the other side, his back to the wall, guarding but not blocking the stairs to the second level. The oblivious guests could easily overlook him in the darkened area and she hoped no one was stupid enough to try climb those stairs without an appointment or a damn good reason. People have died for less in Gotham.  
Caught up in her own head she hadn't realized that the focus of her attention had noticed her staring and was looking straight at her, a small smile on his lips. Might as well give him a show was the last conscious thought that went through Reggie's head as she started to shuffle with full body commitment. If she had his attention for whatever embarrassing reason whatsoever she would damn well try to keep it. 

Apparently it worked. Even though Victor seemed to take his job very seriously and didn't forget to check the stairwell every now and then he was obviously enjoying the show. Though he wasn't the only one after a short moment . It seemed that Regina's outbreak into dance had finally piqued the interest of the numerous patrons and some deemed this the right moment to join her on the dance floor and get the party started. Usually she would be delighted about a job well done, but now she just hoped that no one would block her from Victors view. After a couple of moments though she started to feel stupid and turned it down a notch. Yes, Victor was watching, but that didn't mean that she had to present herself like some needy groupie. Letting herself switch into a calmer dance style she caught Victors eye again. He was giving her a very stern look which at first made Reggie think she did something wrong, when all of a sudden he started to shimmy his shoulders in a mocking dance fashion . It was impossible for her to stop the laugh that came bubbling up her throat and she pressed her hand against her mouth to contain herself. The instigator gave her a self satisfied smirk. Well, two could play that game. So Regina did. And started to break out into the swim. Only for a short moment did she think that she might have taken it a step too far. Made a fool of herself again by going from zero to hundred in under five seconds when Victor responded by revving it up to the max and breaking out in an Austin Powers choreography. 

The smile that appeared on his face the moment she started laughing made everything else disappear for a short time and a small voice in Reggie's head whispered that the night couldn't get any better, when the current song faded away and the Bee Gee's came blasting through the speakers. One look was all it took and Victor made his move, crossing the short distance, smirk etched across his features, like he didn't even know how not to smile, and like in trance the couple broke out in one epic performance of Saturday Night Fever that would have made Travolta proud. This was, without a doubt, the most fun Regina had ever had in her life and no one would convince her otherwise. When their dance changed from disco to something closer and more intimate Regina hardly noticed. Pressed against the object of her desire she couldn't help but fantasize if he was as much fun in bed. She knew he had the moves. But before they could even exchange a single sentence it was over as soon as it started. Ten minutes of bliss and laughter all interrupted by some drunk who almost had made his way up all the way to the upper class lodge where the Boss sat.  
"Oh shoot!" was all she heard Victor mumble before he let go of her and went after the perturbator.  
With a sigh Reggie left the dance floor and made her way back to the bar where her colleague was eagerly awaiting her return. "What the hell was that!?" was the first question that Laura threw her way, just one step short of yelling. Still riding the high of her endorphins Reggie couldn't help but sass back. "That was how you animate the masses. I can give you a lesson if you want.". Usually she was able to turn her overly protective friend's frown upside down with so much as a wink, but not today it seemed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Zsasz is not someone you just hook up with! God knows where they'll find your body!". The concern in Laura's voice did what her words alone couldn't and brought Reggie back to reality. With a sober tone she made sure that Laura had nothing to be afraid of. "You can calm down. We were just dancing. And even if he wanted more I'm not an idiot. I'm not just going to drop my panties for Zsasz of all people. And besides, I heard he is into some freaky shit anyway.". That was not a lie. Rumors and Gossip were on the top of the list of conversation starters of all the things that were talked about at the Lounge. But like all rumors it was hard to distinguish the truth. There were as much stories about Victors gun fetish as there were about him wearing women's underwear. Depending on who you asked he was either amazing or utterly boring in bed. At this point she believed she heard it all. Of course Laura had to test that theory. "Jenna told me that just last Saturday he took a chick outside with him and pissed all over her! What kinda sicko does that?". There was never a bigger moment of 'too much information' in the history of everything icky and Regina pulled a face trying to get the image out of her head. "Maybe she was thirsty?" Yes Reggie thought, humor will solve everything.  
After a little more back and forth with Laura, where she had to promise her to think next time before she began flirting with a well know psycho, Reggie continued her work and kept herself busy for the rest of the night. When her shift was finally coming to an end she headed back to the changing rooms (an abandoned office on the first floor) , gathered her things and slipped into her leather jacket when she heard a knock behind her on the door. Not waiting for a reply, the door slightly opened and with a sly "Hello?" Victors head came peeking through the opening. "Everybody decent?". The look on his face told Reggie that he had indeed hoped to catch a glimpse. Sneaky bastard. "Nothing to see here, sorry." he wasn't the only one who could speak rhetoric. "Are you looking for someone? The girls have all left already, but I'm sure Butch is sitting at the bar right now." she went on. Reggie was curious about Victors intentions. What would he be looking for in the girls changing rooms? 

"Actually, I was wondering if you needed a ride home."

Oh. Okay. Don't panic was all Regina could repeatedly think of.  
She needed to figure something out. Her mother hadn't raised an idiot. And hadn't she just had a heated discussion about not doing something stupid? Of course Regina knew what Victor meant with his offer. Laura had been right. She should never have flirted with Victor in the first place. The pride she felt when she first caught his attention vanished and a slight feeling of dread came upon her. If she ever had wanted another man like this she couldn't tell. Even though Reggie knew it was only physical she was yearning for Victors touch. Wondered what his hands would feel like if they weren't covered with those blasted gloves. Nevertheless, Regina Doll could never be so horny that she would leave with Victor Zsasz, alone, without any witnesses, in the middle of the night...well, it was definitely morning. The sun had come up an hour ago and....no! She wouldn't be side tracked. She had to turn him down.  
"It's okay, I don't live far away. I enjoy the piece and quite of a morning stroll after a night like this."  
"Oh, okay. Be save?" if Regina wasn't convinced that this setting didn't exist for Zsasz she'd think he seemed embarrassed. He probably didn't hear 'no' very often. "I will be. Thanks.".  
As soon as he had closed the door Regina let out a big sigh. Her mind and her libido fighting an inner battle. Good thing there was still blood left in her brain. Who knows what would have happened...

____________

Regina closed her apartment door behind her with a silent 'click' and locked it. Not that this flimsy lock can keep anyone out, if they wanted to get in by force, she thought. She hung up her jacket and pulled of her heavy boots with a satisfied groan. Time to take a shower. It was amazing to get paid for dancing without having to take ones clothes of, but it sure made for one hell of a muscle ache if one wasn't careful. Leaving a trail of clothes on her way to the bath she reached the shower stall and turned on the water to slip under the warm spray once the temperature was to her liking.  
As the harsh blast of the showerhead cascaded down her body Reggie's thoughts strayed back to Victor and how his body felt next to hers. While she soaped herself up she mused how she didn't get to touch him as much and as thorough as she'd hoped, but she remembered how hard his muscled chest had felt where she had pushed her hand against it. Wondering what his arms would feel like she imagined gripping his biceps in a short fantasy in which Victor wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt for some reason. Turn an assassin into a builder, why don't you? Regina had to smile at her inner monologue.  
But she had no doubt that Victor would look hot in blue jeans. Maybe, if someone were to break in and she needed help to fix her broken lock he would come by dressed in nothing but that outfit and a smile. Carrying a toolbox of course, to show of those muscles. Janitor Zsasz didn't make that much sense though. But if he were the one to break in...  
The images in her head became vivid and she closed her eyes, letting her hand wonder down her body. In her mind there stood Victor Zsasz, assassin, dressed to the nines, with his lopsided smirk on his face and gun in his hand. Of course she would be unarmed. "Please-", she would beg him, "please don't hurt me!" and he would tell her he wouldn't if she would be a good girl! The growl Reggie imagined to be in his voice excited her. Her hand had reached it's goal and gently rubbed her clit, teasing just right. Slowly she grazed her fingertips against herself, feeling the little jolts of pleasure deep between her legs. The touch becoming more and more distant.

Stopping her teasing all together she turned off the shower and grabbed her towel. After a quick rub down she hurried over to her bed to get comfy. Her fantasy and the previous foreplay had made her desperate and she wanted relief.


End file.
